Flow (Fanon)/KingofAwesome9283
Summary Once upon a time, a normal Dragonborn girl was beaten by a "noble" for stealing from him, then being banished from said clan due to this. After meeting a human ranger who nursed her back to health, who then offered to train her as a ranger, before giving her the name Flow '''because her original name was in Draconic, and he called her Flow because she was able to get with the flow of nature, for some reason comparing her to be like a river. She was a very agile Dragonborn, who, while not the smartest, was wise beyond her years. Eventually, the same "noble" who banished her led troops to kill her mentor and Flow, and while the duo suceeded in staving off most of the guards, her mentor was killed. Flow very quickly decided to take revenge on the "noble", killing him. She decided to protect her people, despite the fact that they hated her for killing this popular "noble" and as such, she left to find more adventure in the wild, helping all that she could. Unfortunately, one day she ticked off the wrong Drow, and she was imprisoned. After escaping with the help of three other adventurers, she is still trapped in the Underdark to this day... Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 10-A, likely 9-C, higher '''with weapons '''Name: Flow, real name unintelligible due to being in Draconic Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Custom Character) Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Dragonborn Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation with Breath Weapon, Weapons Mastery (Can use Manacles as an effective whip, can also wield swords, handaxes, light hammers, longbows and crossbows, is proficient in Two-Weapon fighting), Beserk Mode with Bloodlust/Rampage, Poison Manipulation with Poisoned Crossbow bolts, Magic manipulation, Healing with Cure Wounds and Goodberry, proficient in Animal Handling, Insight, Perception, Stealth and Survival Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, 'likely '''Street level '(Has a strength stat of 12, which is above average, and has been shown to be able to wield weapons with proficiency, can easily cut through armor) '''higher with weapons (Can easily cut through people like butter, and can hurt those in medium armor, can hurt enemies like the Carrion Crawler. ) Speed: At least Athletic Human likely Peak Human '(Can run at quick speeds almost all day, is able to dash 60 feet each turn, although it's unknown how this would translate out of RPG game mechanics) '''Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, '''likely '''Peak Human '(Can carry all of her equipment, a bunch of gold, and is able to easily hoist the bones of a dead ally over her shoulder) '''Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, likely Street Class, higher '''with weapons '''Durability: At least Street level (Is able to survive sword strikes, has an armor class of 12 and survived hits from a carrion crawler, her health is 18)' higher '''with armor(Her armor class with Chain Armor is 15, which allows her to tank most attacks by standard enemies thanks to it. Can tank sword strikes and blows from heavy rocks) '''Stamina:' Above average (Is able to adventure all day and can fight for extended periods of time) Range: Standard Melee range, a few dozen meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: Light Hammer, Longbow, Handaxe, Short sword and Rapier, Crossbow Intelligence: Below average normally (She has an intelligence stat of 8.) However, she is extremely wise, much wiser than her comrades. Above Average in Combat. Is a natural explorer and can Weaknesses: She has a weakness for the vices of the city, especially hard drink, although she has resisted this if she feels like she has another duty to perform (Such as making sure one of her grieving friends isn't just left to be drunk in the bar where he could easily start a fight) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breath Weapon: '''Flow can use her breath weapon, which is acid, and spit it at her opponents. *'Rampage/Bloodlust: 'After being forced to knock out all of her friends, she was blessed by a demon with this: Whenever she kills an enemy, she can attack another enemy in the same turn. For non-RPG purposes this should be translated to her entering a beserk mode. She can apparently use this in general, as once she accidently stabbed herself in the foot with a rapier only to seconds later decapitate the pirate she was fighting with her short sword. *'Two-Weapon Fighting: 'Flow is proficient in two weapon fighting which allows her to add her ability modifier to her second weapons attack, basically meaning it will do more damage than normal no matter what. *'Cure Wounds: 'She is able to heal those who are injured or dying with this, allowing them to regain hitpoints. *'Goodberry: '''Can summon magical berries that heal 1 hitpoint and can sustain a creature for a day, but only summons 10 berries, which "expire" after 24 hours. Note: I am still playing with this character in sessions, so it's likely she will get MUCH stronger in the future. Expect major edits in the future because of this. Category:Tier 9 Category:KingofAwesome9283